Princess Tutu Schwan
by MageOnx
Summary: After Drosselmeyer left the little town of Kinkan, peace has taken over the lives of the people. However, the plain and uneventful nature of the place are soon enough threatened by a mysterious shadow that lurks in Fakir's own heart...
1. Chapter 1: Memories

_Once upon a time, __there lived a man who liked to write stories, and he was good at what he did, too. He wrote a story about a young duck who wanted something more than her life in a pond. So, he gave her a gift – a life of a young girl. But, nothing in life is free, and so wasn't the poor girl's wish. But, despite all, the girl possessed an extraordinary virtue, which seemed to get in the way of the man's desires. _

**Princess Tutu ~ Schwan**

The Chapter of Memories

We go back to the beginning. And we go back straight to the end of the first book, where Fakir sat beside the pond where a little duck was playing in the water. Both of them were free from the spell which the Drosselmeyer had thrown on the town some time ago. But, yet again, both of them seemed not to be pleased somehow. There was something missing from the time their lives were controlled, but filled with adventures. Somehow, the ending didn't turn out to be perfect.

XXX

"Where am I?"

Fakir stood at a foggy pond at night. It was somewhat of a bizarre and deserted place, where one could hear only the wind and various night creatures screaming out of the darkness. Suddenly, all the sounds stopped and there was silence. Then, a quiet melody started getting to him from the direction of the pond. A shadow emerged, but it was still blurred and unrecognisable, hiding behind the curtain made out of fog. The figure danced. It turned with gentle and graceful movements and didn't make a sound. The movements of this figure were so familiar to Fakir, like he's seen them somewhere, in a blurred memory like this sight was. The fog got thinner, and the figure slowly showed its true appearance as he began to remember. There was no doubt now, that the creature was a ghost; it was dancing on top of the water, and didn't make a sound, even as its movements began to be more complicated. But, it couldn't be a ghost; it was too gracious and the aura that surrounded it was so peaceful and so familiar... There was only one person in the whole world that was able to dance like that!

"Princess Tutu!"

Fakir shouted in his bed as he woke up. He sat up straight for a while, thinking. "Just now... it couldn't have been... A dream? But it felt so real..."

The bell at the academy started to ring. It was already late, and he had to hurry. He'll have to think about it some other time.


	2. Chapter 2: Three Ducklings

_Once upon a time, there lived a young man. Everyone who knew about him thought he had been coldhearted __and mean and so they had kept away from him. But none of them really knew him. One day, he made friends with a duck that had somehow found a way to him. Whenever he found himself in trouble the duck helped him and had never asked anything in return. But one day the duck found herself in trouble. The man decided to help her, and discovered something that he could never dream of... _

**Princess Tutu ~ Schwan**

Chapter of Three Ducklings

It was one of those sad, cloudy mornings that were promising rain. The classroom was dark because it was too early to light the candles, and even if it wasn't, the pupils were not allowed to do it anyway. The teacher was late, so the pupils started talking among themselves.

Why is he late? He is usually very accurate. – said one girl.

I know, I was asking myself the same thing. – said the other.

I don't like the weather. I prefer sunny mornings. They fill me up with energy. – said another girl.

Me too. I don't think I will be able to do my best today because this weather brings down my stamina. – said the first girl again.

That's not good. The teacher is always expecting to see the best we've got, he's very strict. I heard he expelled one girl out of the play because she was too tired of rehearsing all night long. And she was in the advanced class! – said the third girl again.

The first girl made a troubled face. Then the door opened and the teacher came into the room. Everyone jumped to their positions to great him.

Good morning, Fakir-sensei!

Fakir didn't reply to the greeting. He usually never does. He just gave out instructions for today's rehearsal and stood back as the pupils were doing their warm-up exercises. He would eventually come to a pupil who wasn't doing the exercise right and roughly correct her or him. It appeared that everything was the same as always, but there was this one detail of the teacher being late. And everyone wondered...

At the end of the lesson, the pupils went to their dressing rooms and Fakir was left alone in the classroom. He thought deeply of his dream. He was late because of it.

In the girls' dressing room, everyone was talking about what they couldn't speak of in class. That would be pretty much everything, except that one topic dominated over the others: the reason behind why Fakir-sensei was late.

I think he was with his girlfriend, so he came in too late. – The third girl from earlier said.

Don't be ridiculous, Flora! How could such a person like Fakir-sensei have a girlfriend in the first place? – The first girl said.

I don't think that's impossible, Monique. – Replied Flora. – There are many girls all over academy who talk about nothing else than him. Cool guys always gain more attention than they really want, especially from girls.

Yes, but there are girls at this academy who hate him, too! Take me, for example!

Yes, but there are more girls like Dana. – Replied Flora with a little smirk.

F-Flora, please don't compare me to them! – The second girl blushed.

Sure, I'm sorry, Dana. You're not at all like those annoying fan girls! Monique is more like them!

What did you say?

Girls, what in the world is going on in there? – A strong, male voice from the outside shouted with annoyance. – Everyone else left, and you would be clever to do so, too, if you don't want to miss the next class and end up sitting out the play.

We're sorry, Fakir-sensei! – shouted Flora. – We're all ready now!

They rushed to take their belongings and have left the dressing room running, while Fakir watched them go with his usual face that expressed boredom and extreme annoyance.

XXX

It's a deal, then! – said Flora during break. – We'll be following Fakir-sensei after school to find out if he has a girlfriend!

Couldn't we just ask the other stalker fan girls about it? I'm sure they'd know. – replied Monique sarcastically.

Okay, sure. – replied Flora. – Well, Monique, does he?

Monique shook angrily.

I hate him! – She replied almost whispering, making an accent on the every word so Flora could understand perfectly. – Therefore, I have nothing to do with his fan club.

Flora and Monique would continue to glare at one another if Dana hadn't shouted:

There he is!

And everyone turned to see him.

Fakir was walking towards the exit from the Academy.

What is he doing, is he leaving before all classes are over? – asked Monique.

I'm not sure... let's follow him now! – said Flora.

What? Are you crazy? Our classes are not over yet!

I guess they are, because we're leaving now! – replied Flora and ran after Fakir.

Flora! – Dana shouted and rushed after her.

You two, wait! – Shouted Monique. – We're so going to get expelled for this...

The three young ballet pupils followed Fakir as it began to rain.

Aw! Look what did you get us into, Flora! Thank you a lot! – said Monique.

Hey, no one asked you to tag along! – replied Flora.

Please be quiet, or we'll get detected. – whispered Dana.

No worries, I can keep quiet, it's the little Miss Boss that can't keep her beak shut!

Why you...!

Fakir suddenly turned around. Dana was about to scream when Monique placed her hand over her mouth and all three sank deeper into the bush by the road they were hiding in as fast as they could. None of them breathed as Fakir watched directly in their direction. Then he turned around again and went his own way, not paying much attention to the rain which grew stronger. The three took a deep breath.

Maybe we should call it a day and retreat for now. – Flora whispered.

Best idea yet. – replied Monique and took Dana's hand, pulling her back. – Let's go.

As they went back, Fakir stopped for a moment.

"They've finally stopped following me." he thought. "They really are like her when we were their age." A little smile caught his lips but vanished quickly. He continued to walk towards the pond, even though it was unlikely to find Ahiru there. "Damn this rain. It annoys me."


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

_Once upon a time, there lived a young woman who was very unhappy with her life. Although she had everything she needed, she still longed for an adventure and a nice prince she would marry. So she stayed alone, refusing every man who tried to propose to her. As she saw her Prince wasn't coming, she decided to ask a witch to help her with her trouble. „What do you need my help for? ", asked the Witch. „Haven't you already got everything you need? " „No, I haven't! ", replied the young woman. „I need to marry into the royal family and only then I'll be truly happy! " „Very well, I will grant your wish, then", said the Witch. „Maybe then you will see the difference between what you need and what you want. " So the Witch granted the young woman's wish and she married a young Prince every girl would want to marry. The Price was very gentle to her and loved her very much, but the Queen didn't share his thoughts of the young woman. So one time, when the Prince was absent, the Queen poisoned the young woman while she was sleeping alone. When the young woman realised she was dead, she saw the Witch who said to her: "Now you see the difference. If you married one of those men who proposed to you before, you would have lived a happy and long life. But you've chosen death instead." So she said and disappeared, leaving the young woman grieving over her destiny that she herself has chosen. _

**Princess Tutu ~ Schwan**

Chapter of the Dream

Fakir was making his way through the mud around the pond, trying to get to the edge of the shore, where Ahiru usually waited for him, in the form of a duck. When he finally made it, he discovered that she wasn't there.

"I thought so.", he said to himself. "She's probably hiding somewhere, away from the rain."

He was just about to go the same way back, when he heard quiet quacks from the direction of the pond. He turned around and saw a duck, a little smaller than the kind that is usually seen around this pond, swimming towards him. Yes, she was hiding from the rain, but only until he arrived.

Hey there, little girl – said Fakir, and a wide smile appeared on his face. – You've been waiting for me, haven't you?

Quack! – replied Ahiru happily.

I've brought you snacks, as always. – He said, and threw some biscuits and bread crumbs into the water.

Tell me, have you come only because of the biscuits or because you missed me?

Quack, quack!

I guess it's both, then! – Fakir laughed. Although the rain was really starting to pour, he seemed not to notice. He was just laughing with his little best friend, forgetting all the problems and the dream he had that morning.

I wished I could hear your voice again, you know. – He said to the duck quietly as he held her in his arms, gently petting her head just the way she liked it. Ahiru looked at him questionably with her big sparkling eyes.

And I wished I could see your human form again. I already started to forget a little... – The memories of the dream flew back to his head and he saw Princess Tutu dancing on the pond water.

Ahiru flapped her wings in his arms and almost fell onto the muddy ground.

You're right – He said quickly. – That is all in the past now. There is no more need for Princess Tutu, now that all threats are gone... – But he wasn't pleased with his own words, although they seemed to have calmed Ahiru a bit. She crouched back into her previous position, folding her wings and closing her eyes. Fakir took a deep breath. "I took the job of a ballet teacher because I wanted to prevent myself from becoming a writer and following Drosselmeyer's footsteps. But I also took it because I missed dancing, and I missed that naive and childish feeling of security inside the Academy's walls... ", so he thought for himself, not wanting to disturb Ahiru anymore. "But even if I danced all day long in the Academy, I still need more... "

How I miss dancing with you. – He whispered to the little duck in his arms, but too quietly for her to hear him. The rain started to ease up and the sky got brighter, as the afternoon sun showed behind the clouds, still too shy to shine with its full potential.

Ahiru opened her big eyes, and started to gently flap her wings as a sign to Fakir that he should return to school and go to the rest of his classes.

Already? – He tried to pretend he didn't care, but Ahiru insisted with her flapping.

Quack! – She yelled.

All right, all right, here I go. I'll see you tomorrow, then. – And he placed her gently back into the water. – I won't forget the snacks, so don't worry.

Quack! – Ahiru quacked happily.

Take care, little girl – Fakir said to her before he would get up and leave the same way he came. Ahiru watched him go, turn around and wave at her just before he would disappear from her sight.

XXX

Back at the Academy, everyone stared at Fakir as he walked through the corridors soaking wet. Nobody dared to ask anything, but Neko-sensei* still needed to advise him to change before going to class, in his usual aggressively overdramatic way, keeping a distance and reminding Fakir that he's the senior and that he's the more experienced one. Luckily he couldn't make threats he'd marry him, simply because Neko-sensei would never make threats like that to another man. Fakir did what he said, more because he already planned to do it anyway, rather than listening to his senior. The rest of the day went smoothly, so smoothly in fact, that it was boring.

XXX

As Fakir got home, he felt really tired for some reason. It was already dark out, so he just had a quick warm bath and went to sleep, without dinner. As he slept, he had the same dream again.

The next day also went almost the same as the previous day, although it didn't rain, but it was still a fairly dark day. Fakir decided to have dinner this time; he even went for a walk before having a bath and going to sleep again. But that didn't help him much.

As he fell asleep he found himself at the pond again. It was the same as the first two times, the silence, the animal sounds, and the quiet music. But instead of seeing the shadow of Princess Tutu, this time he saw a different, male shadow, slowly walking towards him. The figure appeared to be very used to its surroundings, and it moved with high self-confidence. Fakir felt worried, but it was nothing compared to the horror he felt when he saw the figure's face. It was his own face, as if he was looking at the mirror. The figure greeted him politely, and all other sounds disappeared when it spoke. Although it spoke with Fakir's own voice, somehow it was a lot different from his voice. It felt cold, cruel, and authoritative. The figure appeared to know exactly what it wanted, and it was nothing good. It was dressed in all-black clothes and it had a large sword tied to its belt. The figure never stopped smirking, looking Fakir straight in the eyes.

You didn't reply to my greeting. I'm just trying to be polite. – said the figure with a strange tone in its voice, like it was trying to sustain laughter. It lifted its eyebrows respecting reply.

Who are you?

Oh, as expected of a cold-hearted person such as yourself. – replied the figure, pretending annoyed, but it seemed more amused by the second. – I'm you, simply put. I'm the side of you that's unsatisfied because I'm being pressed inside deep within you, while you're trying not to listen to me.

What are you talking about? Where is Princess Tutu? – Fakir has overcome the horror the figure implanted within him when it first appeared and was now mad and worried.

Tsk, tsk, how rude you are. – The figure turned its back on Fakir and looked into the distance across the pond. – Worried about a fantasy rather than the real person.

Fakir felt rage building up inside him. Did he do something to Ahiru?

What did you do to her?

I did nothing yet, but I just could. Thank you for bringing it up. – The figure turned to look at Fakir over its shoulder and smiled with such an evil smile it would make anyone tremble.

What do you want...?

I want you to follow your fate. – The figure suddenly turned around completely and became more serious than before, but its evil smile wouldn't go away. – I want to become the only feeling you'll follow. Follow me and rule this boring little town! Let's make it interesting again, together!

Fakir stared at him for a moment and then he said with a voice calmer than he expected it to be:

You want me to become like Drosselmeyer?

The figure's smile just became wider.

Why not? You're not happy with things the way they are now, are you? If we worked together, we could make it more interesting. We could create a need for Princess Tutu to appear again!

Fakir was surprised with this answer. He wanted to see her again, more than ever before, now that he knew it was possible...

Can you really make her appear again?

Of course. – said the figure confidently. – I can do it, if you assisted.

Fakir looked at him with a puzzled expression.

What must I do?

Write "The Raven and the Prince" again. That is all.

*Neko-sensei refers to a human ballet instructor with the same name as the Neko-sensei from the previous book. Apparently Neko-sensei's spirit from that time somehow got revived in the current time, only in human from, leaving the cat body behind forever.


	4. Chapter 4: The Deal

_Once upon a time, a man died. His work was creating stories to tell other people. In defiance of his death, in his last story was a brave and beautiful prince, who was supposed to defeat a monster raven. However, now there would never be a conclusion to their endless fight. "I hate this!", so screamed the monster raven. "I hate this!", so screamed the brave prince. The monster raven flew out of the story, and the prince ran after it. And then, the prince took out his own heart. Using a forbidden power, he sealed away the monster raven. At the same time, dark, came the mutter from somewhere by the man who should have died. _

**Princess Tutu ~ Schwan **

Chapter of the Deal

"Write 'The Raven and the Prince' again. That is all."

Fakir was deep in thought at class, so most of his young pupils could mess around without him noticing.

Say, don't you think Fakir-sensei is behaving a little oddly lately? – Asked Monique while whispering, also making use of Fakir's divided attention.

And of all people, his number one fan had to notice it! – Flora giggled.

How many times do I have to say that I hate him! – Monique raised the intensity of her voice, but still careful enough to sustain drawing unneeded attention.

Oh, be careful, he could hear you! – Flora continued her taunting. Dana sighed deeply in despair, but didn't say anything. She looked at her teacher with care and disturbance in her eyes.

I think he and his girlfriend might have had a quarrel and she left him to gather her thoughts together. – Flora continued her philosophy.

There's no way that can be! – Objected Monique. – Fakir-sensei does not have a girlfriend!

Why wouldn't he? Is he perhaps engaged to you?

Monique's face turned red and she angrily turned her head away. Flora smiled, enjoying her small victory, when Dana asked in a shy voice:

What do you think, what kind of a woman would Fakir-sensei's girlfriend be?

The two other girls looked at her with surprise and she quickly nailed her glare to the floor, face all red.

Whatever the case, that could definitely not be someone like Monique. – Flora concluded.

Like I would! – Monique accidentally let her voice out which automatically attracted Fakir's attention.

You three, stay after class! – He said with a tone of an army commander.

Y-yes, sensei! – Replied all three at once, obviously frightened.

And the rest put some more effort into your work!

Y-yes, Fakir-sensei!

XXX

After class at school with Fakir is always a terrible experience for the newcomers and beginners. Some students quit the Academy after they have attended one of his special classes. However, there are people who enjoy staying at school after class and working on plays together with him the whole day, too, but they are often very talented, hard-working and dedicated students who love ballet and find happiness in it. Fakir leaves an impression of a strict but fair teacher, very skilled and experienced. That fairness of his can also go over the top at times, and that is what makes him one of the scariest teachers at the Academy.

Monique was piercing Flora with her glare every time she had the chance to; during brakes and at classes with teachers that weren't as strict as Fakir. But in the end, trying to kill Flora with her murderous gaze didn't help her avoid the punishment.

Why are you frowning so badly? I made your unspoken wish to be with Fakir-sensei true, didn't I? – Was Flora's reply, which only made Monique want to kill her more.

You've loured us in your stupid games from the beginning, both Dana and me! You just had to go on talking about Fakir-sensei's imaginary girlfriend, hadn't you? And in his class, above all!

Oh, I've offended him greatly and you want me to apologise for making your secret love suffer, right?

And you keep converting my words against me all the time, too! I told you I don't want anything to do with that guy!

Denial...! – Hummed Flora to herself, but loud enough for Monique to hear her.

Hurry up and get into the classroom! – Fakir was standing at the door. He was wearing an annoyed and angry expression that was due to his authority being hurt in front of his pupils earlier that day. He was ready to take his revenge. The three girls shuddered.

Y-yes, Fakir-sensei!

The girls were sitting quietly on the floor in the classroom for a long time, their every move being observed by Fakir's eyes which don't miss anything. Nobody dared to speak, even though their legs started to hurt from sitting in the same position for too long. Meanwhile, most of the teachers also went home. Then Fakir spoke:

I will enrol you three into a play, since you have that much extra energy to talk during lessons. – His glare was ice-cold and piercing. The girls held their breaths. – Tomorrow after all classes are over, come to this classroom to practise with the others that will be taking part in the play. I must warn you they are all in the advanced class, on the contrary to you, who are in the beginners' class. I'd advise you to observe them closely. That's all. You're dismissed for today. – That being said, Fakir left the classroom first. He was late to his usual rendezvous with Ahiru.

Let's follow him again today! – Flora said right after he slammed the door behind him, falling from her uptight sitting position and stretching out her legs in front of her.

Are you crazy? Do you want him to send us to the cleaning duty too after he finds out we've been stalking him? – Monique strongly objected. She decided to get up to stretch her numb legs, wobbling a little while standing.

Don't worry; he's used to being stalked! His fan-club's members do that all the time! – Replied Flora cheerfully. – Out of all people, you should know that best!

You really tick me off even more than he does! – growled Monique.

Come on, he'll get away at this rate! Dana, you'll follow me, won't you? – Flora jumped up on her feet.

Me? Eh, ah... – Dana blushed and ended up saying nothing and being pulled into another stalking mission.

Go if you want! I'm headed back to the dorm! – Monique shouted after them and was left standing alone in the empty classroom.

XXX

Ahiru wasn't upset that Fakir was late. She showed her usual devotion and was acting the same way as always. She even seemed to laugh when Fakir mentioned the three female pupils causing trouble. While he spent his time with her, he sank completely into thoughts of his dream and his other, alter-self.

"We could create a need for Princess Tutu to appear again!"

"What must I do?"

"Write 'The Raven and the Prince' again. That is all."

"Isn't there any other way?" He forgot to ask that. But what could his alter-self do if he showed up empty-handed tonight? What could he do to Ahiru? What powers did he posses? How could he be sure that figure was his alter-self anyway? It acted so much differently than his usual self... These were all questions that worried him.

"I'll just have to risk it." He thought. "I can't simply abide by the rules and restraining he sets for me. He seems powerless to do anything without my acceptance anyway."

Then he started thinking about Princess Tutu and Ahiru's human form. The many feelings those memories had awoken in him ached his heart and he felt even more powerless than he thought his alter-self was. At that point, he felt a desperate desire to hit some courage into himself. "If I accepted his guidance, what would happen? Would I restore the chaos she tried so hard to manage?" He looked down at Ahiru's napping face. She looked peaceful and happy the way she was now. If he turned her into a human, would she be mad at him? They're all grown up now. What would she look like? Would she be able to love him, all being that way?

He stopped for a moment, shocked by his own thoughts. "L-love me...? What am I thinking about? Am I in...? Do I...? Love...Her?" He stared at her peacefully sleeping in his lap. The image of her human form doing the same flew into his mind for a moment and he shook, his face turning red. That sudden shudder made Ahiru open her eyes and she started drowsily looking around. Fakir observed with an uneasy feeling, but then he quickly came to his senses and managed to pet her head gently. Comfortable warmth environed his heart and spread through his body, as she closed her eyes again, completely accepting his hand, and his caring with it. He smiled. "I really do. I really do...Love...Ahiru."

XXX

Ah, it was such an awkward scene! – Flora was deeply moved and couldn't stay still even though it was already pass their bedtime at the dorm and one of the female teachers is going to be there soon, patrolling.

He was petting a duck? – Monique watched her like she went insane. – If there wasn't for Dana to back that silly story up, I would never have believed you...

Like I said, it was really awkward to me too! I could never imagine Fakir-sensei doing something like that! I wished I could read his mind at that point and know everything he was thinking about! Aaaah, his expression was so gentle...

You know, I never saw you as one of Fakir-sensei's fans. Saying things like that just doesn't suit you. – Interrupted Monique with an ice-cold expression.

If you were there, I bet even a cold-hearted girl like you would fall for him! By the way, I don't think he has a secret girlfriend anymore, so that should make you happy. He's still free if you want him...

Don't be ridiculous! Why in the world would I? – Monique threw one of her pillows at Flora. Then they heard the doorknob rattle and rushed to make an illusion of peacefully sleeping in their beds, a special performance just for the patrolling teacher.

XXX

I can tell you have been considering my proposal. – said the figure.

If I wrote it, wouldn't that result the same way things were before? Mytho's heart would get scattered all over again, and Princess Tutu would have to collect it again. Rue would have to endure everything she's been through again...

But there would be difference. – Interrupted the figure. – There would be no Black Knight anymore, and Drosselmeyer's place would be taken by you. From that position, you could change the story all you wanted. In the end it would not turn out the same.

That might be true, but you would be my only emotion then. – Replied Fakir coldly. – That means you would be the one controlling everything.

The figure laughed.

As I said, I see you have been considering this thoughtfully. I am most pleased with your answers. But even if you feel like you must refuse, you are indeed very interested in that girl's progress, are you not? She should've changed a lot since you last saw her human form...

Fakir's heart wavered for a second, but he managed to just raise his eyebrow and look at him indifferently. He was surprised how easy it was to control his own reactions this time.

Very nice. – The figure smiled with a rotten, evil smile. – Maybe we could do this the other way. Are you interested?

Fakir said nothing, but his eyes shone in expectation.

Let us set up a deal. I will turn Ahiru into an ordinary girl for half a year. She will not be able to return to a duck or transform to Princess Tutu.

You can do that?

Of course! – The figure smiled and its eyes shone.

Fakir observed him for a moment.

But you have some conditions, right?

Bravo! – The figure seemed more amused by every passing second. – You will have to make her fall in love with you during that period.

What?

I never said it would be easy. If you think you cannot do it, we can always go back to the previous plan.

No! No...

Well then. I guess it's settled.

The figure reached out his right hand in order to shake. Fakir watched his hand for a moment, and then another thing came to his mind.

There's more than that to it. You still have conditions.

The figure laughed again.

Very, very good! I am most impressed. Yes, I do. Aside from what I just said, I will need an evidence to prove her love for you. She will need to say and gesture her emotions. If you succeed, she will remain human for the rest of her life.

And if I don't?

Then your soul will belong to me.

Fakir stood completely still and just stared at him.

Also, you'll have to write a story to set things in motion. – Continued the figure. – And...

Fakir stopped his breath for a second, suddenly suffused with cold sweat. The figure was emitting greed with such intensity it caught him completely unprepared.

You will have to give me one piece of your heart. Just as a small fee before we start. Better choose wisely which emotion it will be. – He was really amused now. He was fighting with his laughter, but small giggles just flushed out of him occasionally. – Or are you not up to this task?

Fakir lowered his gaze and was now staring at a muddy ground beneath him, deeply thinking. Is it possible for Ahiru to love him? Isn't he risking a little too much? What will happen if he loses? But if he won... If he won, that would be amazing! Is something like this even possible?

This is the best option you can get. – Said the figure amusingly. – Are you in or not?

It's a deal.


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

_Once upon a time, there lived a man who was very wealthy and lived a marvellous and sumptuous life. But in his heart he was not happy. So he decided to leave his life and find true happiness. He travelled long and far, until he reached a distant foreign kingdom. There he heard of mysterious creatures that come to the seaside in the nights of full moon and take forms of young women. "How interesting", thought the young man, and decided to go and investigate. He hid in the bushes near the beach and waited. He waited and waited, and just when he was about to leave, he heard cries of swans. The beautiful swans slid down onto the water without a sound and came slowly to the shore. The young man watched and his heart was beating very fast in excitement. Then the first swan took off its skin and took form of a beautiful young woman. The second swan did the same, and this one was more beautiful than the first. The young man held his breath when the third swan took off her skin. The third girl was younger and more beautiful than the first two, and the young man fell in love with her the moment he saw her. "Why did you take so long?" asked the first girl. "I am afraid that people might discover us", replied the third girl. "If some human discovered us, we could run away easily as long as we have our skins" said the second girl. Then they went into the water for a bath. The young man then thought of a plan to make the third girl his wife. He waited until the next full moon and took the third girl's skin when the girls went to bathe. When the girls returned, the third girl said to the other two: "You go on ahead. I will follow you when I find my skin." And so they flew away. The young man then came out of the bushes and told the girl this: "I have your skin. I will give it back to you if you become my wife." "Very well, I will become your wife", replied the girl. "But if you give it to me, I will fly away and leave you, and I will never come back". And so it was. The two lived together for five long years, and the young man never showed the skin to the girl. The desperate girl yearned for the freedom she experienced before so badly, she asked one day: "Dear, I have been a loyal wife to you for five long years. Could you at least tell me where you hid my skin?" "If I did that, you would fly away and leave me", he replied. "I am now used to this life. I don't know how to fly anymore", said the girl. The young man agreed in the end, and led her to a big locked chest. "Could you show it to me for just a moment?" asked the girl again. The young man opened the chest and took out the swan's skin. The girl quickly grabbed the skin and put it on, and then she flew high in the sky, where the young man could not reach her. "Foolish human!" she said, "You loved me and look where that love brought you! In the end you are left with nothing in the world and all alone!" So she said, and flew away, leaving the broken-hearted man behind forever. _

**Princess Tutu ~ Schwan**

Chapter of Reunion

Fakir woke up violently from his conversation with his alter-self. He felt like he hasn't slept all night. Sun was already breaking through the windows, so it was too late to go back to sleep.

Today was Saturday, and Saturdays are days when the rehearsals for plays are held at the Academy. They can take all day sometimes, but rarely any teacher lets practise last for more than two hours. Both the teachers and the students like Saturdays best, because one can progress quicker and therefore concentrate on making the performance on stage more appealing to the eye. However, until this very Saturday, only the most talented and dedicated were seen attending.

What are you talking about? – Monique was barking at Flora, who was holding a red rose in her hands and was reciting something that seemed like her momentarily improvised work.

Don't you think it's romantic? – Replied Flora with a smile. – Fakir-sensei invited us to work on a play although we're complete amateurs! I think he must like us!

You're out of your mind! – Yelled Monique. – He ordered us to come here today so that he can torture us, not because he wanted us to have a good time!

I didn't say that – replied Flora with a singsong. – The training will be harsh, but he does this because he believes we have great talent inside of us, just waiting to be revealed!

Like that would ever happen! – taunted one of the older girls who were there. She was smirking at them, obviously underestimating them. Flora suddenly got serious.

Why is it not possible? – She asked.

Because. – Replied the girl. – Everyone here, in Fakir-sensei's group, is all the best among the best dancers. Three beginners have hardly any chance of even being able to compete with us, especially dance together with us on the same stage.

Flora jumped to hit her but Dana was fast enough to stop her.

Please don't, Flora! This won't do anything good! – She said.

Dana's right, stop this before sensei gets here! – Monique said. Flora let them calm her down as the older girl and her companions laughed. Then Fakir entered the classroom and slammed the door behind him.

Everyone to their positions! – He said in a loud, jussive voice. The older students started to run all over the classroom, preparing tools and furniture they were going to use.

You three, sit over there. – Said Fakir to Flora and the rest in a somewhat lower voice. They went and sat in front of the mirror wall.

We're doing the third scene, so we're not going to use all that. – Said Fakir. – Put them somewhere out of range and everyone who isn't in the scene sit beside those three.

Everyone cleared out, only the girl from before and a blond guy were still standing in the middle of the classroom.

Do you remember where you went wrong the last time? – Asked Fakir.

Yes. – Replied the blond guy. – We need to enter more emotions into our movements.

Correct. – Interrupted Fakir. – You are portraying a love scene between Princess Tutu and the Prince. Simply doing your part on the dancing won't portray anything because it's just hollow dancing. You have to show the emotions in the way you move and on your faces. Are you ready to do that today?

Yes sir! – replied both of them in the same time.

Very well. Start.

Seeing Fakir teach like that is something completely else compared to his teaching in the beginners' class. He wasn't explaining the correct way to do something; he was telling them how to portray emotions through their dancing. The two were dancing marvellously and their movements were all in perfect sync. Flora and the rest watched with admiration.

Not good! – Shouted Fakir. They stopped dancing and looked at him.

Erica, you are supposed to be Princess Tutu. She is a kind-hearted girl with gentle movements full of love and care for other people. I can't see those emotions in your movements.

Erica stood silent, facing the floor. She looked like she was fighting with herself not to say something she isn't supposed to.

How did I do? – Asked the blond guy enthusiastically, completely ignoring the fact that Fakir was scolding his partner. Fakir looked at him with a piercing look in his eyes.

I will tell you if you do something wrong. – He said coldly. – Don't interrupt.

Everyone kept silent for a moment, and then Fakir said to Erica:

Do you know how to portray that emotion?

Erica kept silent, squeezing her fists. Then, trying her best to restrain her voice from shouting in anger due to her embarrassment before the whole advanced class, she said:

I don't understand. I don't understand her feelings, so I can't portray them. Why would anybody risk their own life to help a person whom they don't even know? I don't understand that! How can anyone be that much kind?

I see. – Said Fakir quietly. Nobody dared to speak. Fakir was looking at her with a neutral expression. – I guess you're not quite ready yet. – He said. - I'll see if I'm going to leave you as Princess Tutu or not. We'll do the fight between the Prince and the Raven now.

The rest of the afternoon went well and Fakir wasn't interrupting the students anymore. He said Flora and Dana can be schoolgirls, the non-dancing roles. Monique was given the role of a schoolgirl who harboured the Princes' feeling of hate. Fakir recommended her to practise more. They did no scenes with Princess Tutu in them, so the class was quickly dismissed after an hour.

XXX

That was so much fun! – Flora was chirping as they walked through the gardens of the Academy.

Yes, it was actually really interesting. – Dana agreed happily. Both of them looked at Monique.

What? What do you want me to say? – She protested.

Say you had fun? – asked Flora with a fake innocent look in her eyes.

And then what? You'll use my words against me and say I was happy to spend time with Fakir-sensei?

It's you who said that... – Taunted Flora.

Sometimes, I just hate you. – Monique frowned. Flora giggled happily. Despite trying to hide it, everyone was in a good mood. The birds in the trees portrayed their feelings through their song.

XXX

Fakir was walking through the busy streets of the town. Saturdays were among the busiest days of the week, when everyone had to visit somebody and everyone had to buy something. He was taking another route towards the pond today, because he needed time to think. They were doing "Princess Tutu" for the play. It is a well known legend that tells about a heroine who saved the town they live in today. It is written in the form of a fairytale and the author is unknown; to other people, anyways.

He wrote another story that morning. It told about a young duck that wanted to fly away from its problems, but wasn't able to fly. It wanted to fly away to some place where no one would compare it to the other ducks, geese and swans. It dreamt its entire life it were something else, until one day it spread its wings and flew high into the air. It flew far away but it wasn't happy all alone. So it returned and was surprised by how happily everyone welcomed it.

Fakir thought about the image of Princess Tutu he imagined earlier that day at the rehearsal. "Kind-hearted and caring, huh?" he thought to himself. Then the words Erica said came into his mind: "Why would anybody risk their own life to help a person whom they don't even know?" "Really, why?" he thought.

Uh, I'm terribly sorry, please forgive me!

Fakir turned around to see what was happening, when he saw a familiar face. A young girl was apologising to a woman she seemed to have bumped into accidentally. The girl had an innocent smile on her face that was very warm-hearting, so much in fact that the woman's frown shortly disappeared from her face.

I'm really sorry! It's just that, I'm very clumsy and everything... – She continued her apologising. Fakir stood in front of her before he even knew what he was doing. He helped the girl pick up the apples she dropped when she crashed into the woman. The woman helped too, and then hurried off somewhere. Fakir turned to look at the girl more clearly, and stopped in shock when he remembered where he had seen that lovely face before.

Ahiru? – He asked in disbelief.

The girl looked at him for a moment. She had a puzzled expression on her face.

Who are you?


	6. Chapter 6: Awoken Feelings

_Once upon a time, there lived a king who had twelve wonderful children, eleven boys and one girl. When his beloved wife passed away, he decided to remarry, thinking that his children are in need of a mother. But the woman he married was a witch who hated children, so she put a spell on them; the beautiful girl has turned ugly and filthy, and her brothers were turned into swans and were hunted by the royal guard for money that the queen offered. She also put a spell on the king not to recognise his own children, so he casted them away from the court and they separated from each other. Many years passed and the girl had grown into a young woman, but she still hadn't forgotten about her beloved brothers. When she found them at last, they couldn't recognise her, so she decided to kill herself in a nearby pond. But instead, the spell was lifted off of her and she turned into a beautiful young woman. The brothers recognised her and decided to take her with them, to a land far away from the evil witch and the royal guard. Their journey was long and hard, since the swans turned into princes at night. At a point when they rested on a small island in the middle of the ocean, the girl was told by a raven a way to lift the spell off of her brothers. She was to make eleven shirts from a special kind of nettle that grew only in front of the cave her brothers were taking her to and in cemeteries, and she was not to say a single world until the job was done or her brothers would die. The girl agreed and so she started the painful work. But they were not yet safe from the evil witch, who one day led the dogs of the young king who ruled the across-ocean kingdom to their cave while her brothers were away, searching for food. The young king fell madly in love with the silent girl and decided to take her with him to his castle. When the brothers returned in the evening, the girl was gone already. The young king was kind-hearted and he foolishly trusted people, so the cardinal of the royal church had easily controlled his actions, and so had agreed him to marry his niece so that he could be king from the shadows. But he couldn't control the young king once the silent girl moved to the castle, so he tried to find a way to kill either the king or the strange girl. When killing the king failed, he fell into despair. But soon his luck turned to better when the girl ran out of treads she made from the nettle and was in need for more. He watched her go to the cemetery, pick the nettle and them make soft treads out of it with her bare hands, and finally, make shirts from the treads. He then accused her of being a witch and poisoned the young king's mind, making him believe that she was only using him for her devious plans to get to the throne and that she didn't really love him, and so arranged to burn her on a bonfire. The girl actually loved the king very much, but she couldn't say anything in her defence or to him because she had to protect the lives of her brothers who still searched for her. _

**Princess Tutu ~ Schwan**

Chapter of Awoken Feelings

Who are you?

Ahiru stared at Fakir in confusion.

You...You really don't recognise me? – Fakir was at the edge of despair. "How did it turn out like this?"

Oh, I'm sorry! – Cried Ahiru suddenly. – I'm not very good with faces or names. Um, if you've helped me before, I sincerely apologise for not remembering you, mister...

C-call me Fakir. – He said in a confused manner.

Fakir... – Said Ahiru half aloud with a thoughtful expression while looking right into his eyes. Fakir felt very awkward. Then she offered a wide smile. – Thank you for your help!

N-no problem... – He replied quickly and turned his face away. She was very cute! Even cuter than when she was younger...

Um, Fakir...? – Ahiru said after some time.

Yes? – He turned quickly to face her and regretted that he did that, because he was caught by a pair of big blue eyes which watched him with enormous interest.

U-um, if you don't mind, could you perhaps take me to some place called the Ballet Academy Something? I'm new in this town and don't know my way around yet... – She lowered her glance and was now staring at the ground, and her cheeks were slightly blushing. – Ah, silly me, I even couldn't remember the name, what was it again... – She smiled weakly to herself.

Sure I can. – Replied Fakir almost automatically. "What the hell am I doing?"

Ah, thank you very much! I hope I'm not causing too much trouble!

No, not at all! – Fakir managed to smile politely, what made her only more excited, and him only more confused with the whole situation. – After all, it is Saturday.

Ah, right. – She smiled roguishly. Fakir let himself sigh in relief and smile caringly, casting off the confusion like it was nothing. "Somehow she changed and stayed the same at the same time", he thought to himself, observing her more thoroughly. Then he thought of something.

By the way, do you have somewhere to carry those apples? There are rather a lot...

Oh, these? – Ahiru moved the weight of the bag with apples from one hand to another. – Now that I think about it, nowhere in particular...

Fakir sighed to himself. "How typical", he thought.

I suppose it's just a habit from when I used to take them to my sick grandfather. – She smiled again. – I don't really remember what happened to him, I guess he passed away... – Her face turned sad. Fakir observed her, dumbfounded. "What in the world did that guy plant into her head...?" He thought of his alter-self and frowned. "Even when I insisted he told me everything in detail, he somehow managed to double-cross me...!"

Fakir-san? What's wrong? – Ahiru carried herself into his face and made him jump back in surprise. – Ah, I'm sorry, did I scare you? I'm really sorry...!

No need, I was just thinking...- He managed to wriggle out of the unpleasant situation fast. – By the way, didn't I tell you to call me simply Fakir?

Ah, I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!

That's okay, that's okay... Anyhow, let me carry those. – He took the bag with apples out of Ahiru's arms before she could react.

Ah, no, it's really okay, I can carry them myself...!

For half of a block maybe, before you bump into somebody again.

Ahiru showed an offended expression. Fakir felt ashamed and awkward being stared at by her big blue eyes that were about to cry...

I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. – He looked away ashamed. Ahiru recovered quickly and smiled at him.

No, I should apologise. You're just being nice! Really, thank you for all your help!

Fakir looked at her honest smile and couldn't help feeling warm inside. She still looked innocent and had so many qualities from when she was younger...

Let's go then.

Yes!

XXX

So, you're here because your grandfather sent you? – Asked Fakir. His anger towards his alter-self just hit critical level.

Well, I don't really remember much before coming to this town. – Replied Ahiru with a thoughtful expression. – I only know that I had to go to the Ballet Academy... – She made a troubled face.

Never mind the name if you can't remember it. – Said Fakir with a smile. – It's the only academy of the kind in this town anyway.

Yes, you're right. – Ahiru smiled. Fakir grew more and more used to her smile as he walked with her towards the Academy. She really smiled a lot!

You know, Fakir, I knew from the start that you couldn't be a bad guy. – Ahiru suddenly changed the topic, but her smile held on. Fakir looked at her, confused. – Someone who helps a complete stranger can't be a bad person, right?

W-well, I suppose so... – He suddenly felt unpleasant. He actually did know her...

And on top of that, when I looked into your eyes, I knew we would get along well. It's strange, really, if I ever met you before, I'm sure I would've remembered your eyes... – Fakir was slowly being devoured by the feeling of guilt and despair. If he only didn't do anything...

He looked at Ahiru again. She looked so carefree even though she could barely remember anything from her past, real or imaginary, and her smile radiated with an innocent feeling of love and happiness. Someone else would probably be deeply depressed, being in the same situation... He smiled gently. Although she was in her human form and couldn't turn neither back to a duck nor to Princess Tutu, she somehow radiated the energy of the Princess Tutu he knew, although more powerless and more innocent.

Fakir? - Ahiru brought herself into his face again.

Yes? – He shook but managed to restrain from jumping back like the last time.

Nothing. You just seemed to be lost in your thoughts and haven't listened to a word I said... – She replied with a soft smile.

Ah, s-sorry about that! I was only...

No, it's OK. I wasn't telling anything interesting, after all! – She waved her hand right-left, making a gesture that said "Forget it".

Oh, OK... – Fakir was now interested and worried. What if she did say something important and he didn't hear because he was too busy thinking about her. "Idiot!" he thought to himself and blushed.

XXX

Ah, man, it's boring! – Complained Flora loudly.

Stop complaining, it's the same as every Saturday! – Monique scolded her.

But today we had such a great day that everything that we did for the past Saturdays seems boring and meaningless now! – Replied Flora with a fake about-to-cry expression. Monique tried to hold her irritation back, and Dana just looked another way and didn't want to interfere.

Besides, playing cards with me is never boring! – Said Monique proudly.

That's because you always win, so it's fun to you. – Flora frowned. – You know, I bet you cheat!

I would never...!

Hey, isn't that Fakir-sensei? – Dana pointed to the entrance gate. Fakir came carrying a bag of apples to a girl he accompanied to the Academy. Both of them were smiling.

Is he...smiling? – Asked Monique in disbelief.

Oh yes he is! – Flora had an expression of a child who just found his favourite toy. – And he's with a girl!

Everyone looked thoroughly at Ahiru.

Ah, really! It is a girl! - Declaimed Monique.

Of course it's a girl, stupid. What's the matter, you've never seen one before? – Replied Flora ironically. Monique gave her one of her killer-looks.

Never with Fakir-sensei, I haven't. – Replied Monique and managed to shut Flora up for the first time. She couldn't help but smirk victoriously, completely forgetting about the interesting development with Fakir in the spur of the moment.

They appear to be going inside the Director's house. – Noticed Dana.

Ah really! – The other two declaimed.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Discovery

_Once upon a time, there lived a King and a Queen. They were very unhappy because they couldn't have any children, but thus they prayed for their destiny to change. So it had been, and they got a beautiful daughter. All of kingdom was invited to celebrate the birth of the princess, and seven fairy godmothers gave their gifts to the little girl. The first gave her the gift of beauty, the second a gift of the song, the third the gift of tenderness and gentleness, and so on, until along came the seventh fairy godmother. But, before she could present her gift to the little princess, the gate slammed open and a wild wind suddenly blew into the room. Another fairy stepped into the room, but this one was different from others. Her heart was wretched and her thoughts were full of hatred towards everything. She wasn't invited to the celebration by the King and she was very mad about it. In anger, she cursed the little princess with these words: "On the day of her sixteenth birthday, she will sting her finger on a spinning wheel and die!" and then disappeared. The King and the Queen started getting desperate, but the seventh fairy godmother persuaded them everything will be alright. "Don't worry, Your Majesty", she said, "I still haven't given my gift to the little princess. I can't do much, but at least I can stop her from dying". And so she recited her gift: "On that faithful day of your sixteenth birthday, dear princess, you will indeed sting your finger on the spinning wheel, but instead of dying, you will just fall into a deep slumber that will last for one hundred years. After one hundred years have passed, a beautiful prince will wake you up from your slumber with a kiss and you will live your life as beautifully as you have before". The Queen thanked the fairy godmother for her kindness, and the King asked her to look after their daughter and still try to prevent her slumber. He also ordered to burn away all the spinning wheels in the kingdom. So, the princess grew older under the custody of her fairy godmother, hidden away from the evil fairy's eyes. Years passed, and the princess's sixteenth birthday came. She snuck away from her fairy godmother and went to explore her parents' castle. Suddenly she heard a strange sound coming from one of the towers that picked her interest greatly. At the top she stumbled upon a pair of old wooden doors, inside of which the sound seemed to originate. She opened the doors and found an old woman spinning threads on a spinning wheel. Since it was her first time seeing a spinning wheel, she was extremely interested in it. The old woman invited her to try spinning a bit and she gladly accepted. But, exactly as the wretched fairy predicted, she stung her finger onto it and immediately fell down onto the floor. Then the King, the Queen and the fairy godmother barged into the room. The old woman transformed back into the wretched fairy and laughed victoriously before she disappeared. The King and the Queen were left desperately grieving over their daughter. The fairy godmother felt sorry for them, so she decided to use all of her magic and try to stop the time of the whole castle until the princess awakens again. _

**Princess Tutu ~ Schwan **

Chapter of a New Discovery

The Academy's director's house is a separated building from the whole school, both the boys' and the girls' dorms and the teachers' building, and is the furthest from school. There are a lot of scary stories circling around among students about the Director, and barely anyone sees him in person, but of course, most of those rumours appear to be untrue. The teachers know the Director as a strict but fair person, who is very forgiving and would give anyone a second chance. He is also said to have a somewhat of an eccentric personality when he's not leading overly important conversations. Nobody is specific about how exactly is he eccentric, however.

The three girls watched with interest as Fakir and Ahiru continued in the direction of the teachers' building, which was the closest one to the Director's house.

Let's follow them! – Declined Flora excitingly.

All the way to the teachers' building in the middle of Saturday? And after that straight to the Director's house? – Replied Monique sarcastically. Flora muted for a second.

OK, that won't work. – She said half aloud. – Maybe if we just observed from a safe distance...

How do you plan to accomplish that? – Asked Monique irritated. – Most of the teachers are relaxing in their rooms or somewhere around their building. If we go only a couple of metres in that direction from where we are now we will most definitely get caught!

We'll watch from here then!

Don't be stupid! Even you know we won't see a thing from all the way here. Especially if they're going to actually enter the Director's house to speak to him. – She replied sarcastically.

Flora sunk deep into her thoughts for a moment, thinking.

Then, I guess we'll have to risk being caught. – She said finally. Monique looked at her with an expression of extreme disbelief.

You're coming, right? - Flora said with a smile.

XXX

Um, Ahiru?

Yes? – She looked at Fakir with a wide smile.

Are you sure you'd like to carry these apples all the way to the Director's house? Maybe it would be better to left them at my place for the time being.

Oh, yes, I guess you're right. – Her face turned red. – Ah-ha, I guess I'm really stupid not to think about it first!

Not really. – Replied Fakir with a smile. – I mean, you don't have a place to stay yet and you have no one to bring them to, right? It's only natural for me to offer my own apartment.

Thank you so much! I don't know how I would do this without you, Fakir! – Her big blue eyes sparkled with gratitude and happiness. Fakir smiled gently at her.

No problem at all, really! – He said.

XXX

I lived in the teachers' building ever since I graduated from the Academy as one of the best students. – Said Fakir.

Wow, really? – Replied Ahiru interestedly. – So you've always been a professor here?

No, of course not. – Fakir smiled pleasantly. – I was a substitute teacher for Neko-sensei at first. But I've always had my own room though.

So you never had a roommate before?

Nope, never. – Fakir smiled. He put the bag with apples on the nearest table in his room. Ahiru was walking across the apartment with an amazed expression. He watched her with a gentle smile on his face. "I never thought things would turn out this way", he thought to himself.

Fakir's apartment was a spacious one-room apartment with a little bathroom and a bright kitchen. His bed was placed beside the window and there was a writing desk and a chair beside it. There was another table in the middle of the room and a small sofa near it. On the middle of the table there was a vase with a single white lily in it. Ahiru stopped beside the table and leaned forward to look at the flower.

It's so beautiful. – She said still looking at the flower. – Who gave it to you?

Oh, that. – He said. – It's a gift from a student of mine. She graduated some time ago and she wanted me to have it. I guess it's about to die soon.

Ahiru giggled. – I suppose many girls here like you, Fakir.

Fakir blushed. That came unexpected. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

Not really. They just think they like me, but they really don't.

Ahiru looked at him for a second and then burst into laughter.

You're so funny when you try to deny it! – She said. Fakir looked at her and blushed. It was the first time to see her laugh, not just now but ever. Her laughter echoed in his head like a melody repeated many times and her laughing face caused warm feelings to surface. He could do nothing but watch her and not say anything.

Ahiru stopped laughing and smiled at him. His heart skipped a beat and he took a short breath. Then her face turned a little worried and confused.

Fakir? Is everything okay? Have I perhaps offended you?

N-no! Not at all. I'm just a little tired. I had some tiring work done today, so...

Ah, I see. – She lowered her head for a second, and then raised it again, looking at him. – So you work on Saturdays, too?

Ah, yes. – Fakir was confused and mad at himself. He lost his composure again, and that bothered him very much.

So, shall we head out already? – He asked, turning around and walking towards the exit. Then he stopped, holding open the door. Ahiru smiled at him.

Sure! – She said cheerfully.

XXX

Meanwhile, Flora and the rest were not much efficient with their part of the work. It wasn't long before they were discovered and sent to their dorm for the rest of the day as punishment.

I can't believe I had to put up to two punishments today because of you! – Monique was barking at Flora again. – When will you learn to stay out of other people's business?

Never, I guess. – Replied Flora with a half-hearted smile. That only caused another word explosion from Monique. Dana sat quietly on her bed and watched helplessly the two quarrelling again. She smiled poorly to herself. "I guess this is just the way they communicate", she thought to herself.

XXX

Fakir opened his eyes and found himself in a glamorous room that was decorated in rococo style, with a lot of red tapestry on the walls and floors. Parts of it were lighted by candles that were neatly arranged in overly decorated girandoles. The curtains on the large windows that spread from the ceiling to the floor were pulled on so that no light from outside could penetrate through the tough fabric. The whole place gave off an uneasy atmosphere.

"What's this?"

A bloodcurdling laughter welcomed him to the room, and out of the shadows emerged a familiar figure dressed in clothing that appeared similar to the butlers' wear. He still had his sword girded around his hips and had a small bottle attached to the belt.

Good evening, Master. – Greeted the figure.

You again! – Fakir looked at his alter-self full of hatred and despise.

Now, now, Master, there is no need to be angry with me. – Replied the figure as politely as always. – After all, Master is the one who brought this entire situation upon himself. I had only helped a bit.

Liar...! – Hissed Fakir. The figure smirked. They found themselves suddenly sitting facing one another across a table. It seemed they were still in the same room; it must be that Fakir didn't notice the table because of the darkness that ruled over the chamber. On the middle of the table there was another one of those luxurious girandoles and on the each side of the table there was a cup with hot tea inside.

Please regale yourself with some tea. – Said the figure. He took his cup and carefully sipped out of it.

Fakir watched him drink tea without any sign of inconvenience, wondering if he's calm because he still keeps more secrets from him. He then looked around the room.

What happened to the fog and the pond? – He said half aloud. The figure put down his cup and looked at Fakir.

I should thank you, Master. – He said. – This is all your doing. You rewarded me with these luxurious gives. You finally acknowledged me and gave me your attention. I will try my best to treasure them for all eternity, as a token of my gratefulness for your generosity.

Fakir grew uneasy by every passing second. It seemed almost as his alter-self grew stronger by the minute.

What is the matter, Master? Why wouldn't you drink your tea? It is not poisoned. – The figure smirked deviously. Fakir took a deep breath to poise himself before speaking.

There were some things that you haven't told me. – He said with a serious tone.

Oh? – The figure showed a confused smile. Fakir frowned with anger.

Don't mess with me! You know very well what it is!

Ah, is it perhaps about Miss Ahiru? – The figure's smirk got wider. – Well, Master never asked about that.

What's that supposed to mean?

Well, I never said it would be easy. – The figure showed a false innocent expression. – Master should have supposed there would be a trick or two up my sleeve regarding that. Making somebody fall in love with you would not be any fun if they are already in love with you to start with.

What? – Fakir was caught unprepared. "Ahiru was in love with me?"

Well, I guess if you managed to bring her memories back, that alone would be enough to win this game, but that is easier said than done. Master should try very hard and make Miss Ahiru fall in love with him all over again in six months time. – He then smiled somehow weakly, as if he suddenly grew tired. – I will see you again soon.

Suddenly, the floor under Fakir opened and he fell down through a dark hole. He woke up all wet in his bed. The sun shyly shone through the window. It was dawn on a frosty Sunday morning. Fakir exhaled loudly, throwing away some of his uneasiness. "I can't sleep anymore. I'll just go for a walk."


	8. Chapter 8: Regret

_Once upon a time, there lived a husband and a wife. They were very poor, but money wasn't what they wanted. Their grandest wish was to have a child. One day, the woman suddenly felt a need to eat fresh radish, so she told that to her husband. Near their little cottage there was a large garden of radish that belonged to a witch. "Please, dear", the woman begged her husband, "Please bring me some fresh radish to eat. If you don't bring it I have a feeling I will die!" And really, the woman suddenly became very ill. The poor man hadn't had the money to simply go and buy some radish from the market in town, but he also didn't want his beloved wife to die. So one night, he decided to sneak into the old witch's garden and steal some fresh radish. As he picked the first vegetable, the witch suddenly appeared before him. "Who dares to steal my radish from my garden in the middle of the night!" the witch howled. "Please have mercy!" the poor man begged as tears started rolling down his sunken face. "My wife is very ill and without your radish, she might die!" so spoke the poor man. "Why would I care what happens to your wife", the witch looked at him with wrath in her evil eyes. She raised her ugly hand and pointed her gaunt finger to curse the man to death. "Please have mercy!" he cried, "I'll give you anything you want in return!" The witch stopped for a moment and looked at him. "Anything?" she asked. The man shook his head intensely in order to confirm. "Yes, yes, anything at all!" he said. The witch considered the proposal for a second, and then smiled with a wide greedy smile. "Very well then", she said. "You can have as much radish as you want." "Oh, thank you very much!" the poor man fell down to his knees in gratitude. "But in return", continued the witch, "I'll have your firstborn." The man stood still for a second, and then agreed with the witch. "We don't have any children", he thought to himself, "So what do I really have to lose?" The next morning, the woman was overwhelmed with the radish her husband brought to her. She said it was the best radish she had ever eaten. In only a few days, she felt better. Soon, the woman got pregnant with a child, and both were very pleased with their life. They grew a little richer and managed their own family business. They were so happy in fact, the man forgot all about his promise to the witch. The day came and a beautiful young girl was born. The man and his wife couldn't be happier, but then suddenly the door opened with a loud slam and the witch came into the house. "I came for what is mine", she said. The woman just stared terrified at the witch, and the man couldn't even speak. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already", grinned the old witch. "Who is this woman?" the wife asked her husband. He didn't reply. The witch walked slowly across the room and beside the man, who did nothing to stop her. She took the young girl from her mother's arms by force. The woman just watched desperately from her bed as the witch passed by her husband again and stopped by the door. "She is such an obedient girl", the witch said about the child who was lying silently in her arms. "I will call her Rapunzel. You", she turned to her parents, "won't ever see your girl again. She's all mine now." So she said and disappeared. _

**Princess Tutu ~ Schwan **

The Chapter of Regret

Fakir walked slowly down the almost empty streets. He was absently staring in front of himself. His head was full of thoughts as he neared the Academy's outer walls on his way back. It was Sunday, the only free day in the week, so many teachers were up already, packing to go and visit their families. The weather was chilly but with plenty of light, the little that was left before the winter frost descends onto the town.

Fakir passed the busy lot at the Academy's front yard as if they weren't even there and headed back to his dorm. As he was about to come into his room he felt he kicked something light and thin that was lying beneath the door. He lowered his gaze and saw a pure white envelope. He picked it up. There was only his name and address written at the back of it, but as he turned it around he saw the royal seal stamped at the front. He knew immediately who it was from.

He stepped towards the little table with the while lily and lay the letter beneath the flower. Then he turned away and started looking for something to open it with. He found a blunt knife in the kitchen. He shredded the envelope carefully so he wouldn't damage the letter. Then he took out a piece of paper, the same pure white colour as the envelope; nothing less to except from a letter that had been sent from the royal court. He started reading:

_Dear friend, _

_I sincerely hope you are doing well. Rue and I wish you the best of luck with your progress at the Academy. _

_It has been a few years since I have last visited, hasn't it? Do not worry; I will most definitely come to see your next play. I have heard that the Academy has been embellished since my last visit. I am looking forward to seeing it again. There have been so many wonderful memories connecting me to that place. _

_Thank you for your last letter. I know you sent it a few months ago, but I have just found the time to write a reply now. Siegfried is doing well, thank you for asking. He has started piano lessons with a private tutor, and he would like to visit the famous Academy as well. I might bring him with me the next time. I am sure Ahiru will be happy to finally meet my son as well. _

_I will be seeing you soon, your loyal and faithful friend, Mytho. _

Fakir's lips formed a little smile as he finished the letter. "He still signs with just the name", he said to himself, "Although he's king now". Then one segment of the letter lured a worried expression back to his face. It had to do with Ahiru, of course. "What am I supposed to tell Mytho when he comes to visit?" he thought. "If I fail by then, I won't have to worry about it."

"What?" Fakir stiffened in that thought. "Just now, that weren't my thoughts!" He paused. "No, they were... But I wasn't the one who thought them. Or at least, it wasn't this me who thought them." He sat uptight in stillness for a while, but aside from the sounds of people from the outside and his own attempts not to think of anything at the given moment, nothing occurred. Fakir took a long breath, still not quite reassured.

He laid the letter aside half-heartedly and went out of the room for a walk again, still wary. He went towards the flower gardens, which were not very beautiful at this time of the year, being bleak and empty while awaiting winter snows. They were compound of four mazes that created one big one, and all mazes were growing different types of flowers. It was easy to orientate in the maze during the spring and summer, because you knew by the flowers at which branch were you, but it was not so in the winter, when every corner of the maze was covered in snow. Fakir walked slowly beside the maze, being wary of going in as if he was going to get lost, although he passed through it a thousand times before. After walking along the edges for a while, he was about to take a step towards the inside, when he saw her.

Ahiru was walking towards him, looking around with an amazed expression. She turned her head forward and saw him, then smiled widely and waved at him. He waited for her to catch up to him before entering the maze. He forgot all about the little incident from earlier which made him so troubled in a matter of seconds. Ahiru greeted him politely. He smiled and replied shortly but gently back. She smiled her wide smile again. Then she turned her attention to the flower gardens.

This place is so beautiful – She said.

You should see it in spring – Fakir replied. – Every branch grows different coloured flowers.

Ahiru looked at him with amazement in her eyes.

Wow, really?

Fakir smiled.

Would you like me to take you around?

Oh yes, please!

He held out a hand for her, inviting her to take it. She slowly laid down her hand in his, a little red in cheeks. He closely observed her face, how her big blue eyes shone while being directed to the ground, how her face quickly changed many different tones of happiness and how her cheeks blushed from cold and excitement. Ah, she was so innocent!

At that moment, the wind blew, forcing the maze to rustle pleasantly breaking the silence that the frost brought with it. Ahiru closed her eyes from cold and shoved her head deeper into her scarf, while her cheeks blushed in a darker shade of pink. Fakir stood still for a second, completely intoxicated in observing this fragile and gentle creature, so pure, innocent and beautiful. Blood stormed into his head, disturbing his judgement and thoughts, awaking new, unknown feelings and sudden desires.

He loved her. There is no doubt now. He wanted to be with her, to hold her safe in his embrace and talk with her about everything somewhere where nobody could find them. He wanted to share sweet secrets with her, to kiss her rosy lips and whisper soft words right beside her ear. He wanted to pull his fingers through her licentious hair and stare at her blue eyes for all eternity.

Fakir leaned forward towards Ahiru's face. He wasn't thinking, he was only feeling; feeling deep, burning desire to lay down his lips on hers and absorb the blissful moment of pure happiness, without having to worry about anything else. Quickly now, before she opens her eyes. Quickly now, before these feelings eat me alive!

"You are truly a pitiful existence."

Fakir stopped himself halfway. Thoughts suddenly came rushing back, reminding him of his situation and judging him from wanting to do something so shameful without her approval. He straightened himself back, shoving his chin into the collar of his coat and looking away from her, blushing, ashamed and incredibly guilty of something terribly wrong.

Ahiru shivered. – Ugh, it's cold. – She said with a clumsy smile.

Yeah... – Fakir confirmed almost inaudibly, not daring to look at her anymore. How could he be so stupid?

Are you alright? – Asked Ahiru. He could feel her big, pure blue eyes looking at him, and he thought for a moment that he won't be able to endure it. Even so, he somehow couldn't let go of her hand.

Yes, I'm fine. It's just a little cold here... – He mumbled an excuse, still not daring to turn around.

Maybe we should leave the tour for some other time, then... – Ahiru smiled again. Fakir could feel her smile in her voice. Even though he wanted to leave as soon as possible and rethink everything in a lonesome place, when she started to pull her hand out of his he just quickly turned around instead, smiled and said:

No, that's not necessary. I'm just a little tired because I couldn't sleep well last night. Actually, the cold feels quite refreshing, now that I think about it.

Oh! – Ahiru was a little surprised, but she smiled quickly after, glad that he's feeling alright. – Okay!

She returned her hand back into his and held it a bit tighter. Fakir's heart skipped a beat before it started beating faster, pushing the blood into his head and clouding his thoughts again. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. The cold air travelled quickly through his bloodstream and he was able to lull himself a little. The cold really did feel refreshing after all, how ironic. Suddenly, something white and wet fell right onto his nose. He looked up.

It was snowing. First snowflakes were lazily descending onto the bleak and lifeless landscape, slowly covering it with pure, quiet white.

XXX

Ah, it's snowing! – Shouted Flora happily. – I hope there will be lots of snow to throw at each other! – She grinned at Monique. Monique glared back at her with an expression that clearly stated to keep her out of it. That, however, did not seem to affect Flora's intentions at all.

Say, Dana, what are you reading? – Flora leaned over the book Dana was holding open in her hands.

Romeo and Juliet. – She replied.

Oh? – Gasped Flora, pretending to be amazed. Monique took a deep, annoyed breath. – Is it any good? – Asked Flora, completely ignoring her.

Well, I don't know, it's hard to tell right now... – Dana started.

Why? Is it complicated? What's it about?

Well, it's about a forbidden romance between two young people whose families hate each other.

Why, that doesn't sound all that interesting. – Said Flora disappointedly. – I thought it was a detective novel or so.

Don't tell me you honestly haven't heard of Romeo and Juliet by now? – Monique couldn't keep out of the conversation any longer.

Oh, she reacted! – Flora turned to Monique with a grin. Monique was dumbfounded with her answer. – I was only pretending to see your reaction! You get a snowball as punishment!

Monique didn't know what to do for a moment then took a deep breath and looked the other way. – Well, you don't have any snow you can throw right now. – She replied composedly, although her hurting pride was still detectable in her voice. – Besides, how do I know you're not faking it now because you found yourself in a dumb situation? – She looked back at her. Flora was still vaguely smiling, although her radiant smile from before faded away.

It's not like I've never heard of it. – She replied calmly. Monique was surprised by her reaction, but decided not to show it. – You know I'm not fond of books and stories and such. I especially hate those which end sadly. I believe that giving your best and believing in yourself can change the situation, unlike what's happening in stories, where people's destiny is governed by forces that they don't have absolutely any influence on.

Dana closed her book significantly. The other two girls looked at her.

Flora. – She called out.

Y-Yes? – Replied Flora, a bit taken in by her sudden change in attitude.

I now have the answer to your question.

A-ah, is that so? What is it, then? – Dana looked at her intensely. Flora felt awkward. – I've decided... – Said Dana – ...that I don't like this book.

Pause followed afterwards. Flora and Monique were staring at Dana wearing surprised expressions. Dana didn't waver.

I guess you're really serious when it comes to books... – Commented Flora, breaking the tension. She then smiled at Dana. – I'm glad you agree with me.

Dana nodded her head happily smiling. Monique was the only one still surprised. She sighed, throwing the awkwardness out of herself and looked the other way for a moment. Then she froze so intensely the other two immediately noticed.

Monique, what's wrong? – Asked Flora directing her gaze in the direction she was looking in. She dilated her eyes in shock and disbelief, and then produced a loud cry of surprise. That seemed to have woken Monique from her shock as she covered Flora's mouth with her hand, shushing aggressively. Dana was standing beside them, staring at Fakir holding hands with the girl they saw yesterday. They were happily smiling at each other, stepping into the maze that was slowly being covered up by the soft white cloak made of newly fallen snow.

Flora removed Monique's hand from her mouth and took a deep breath. – What's going on? – She squealed, trying to sound normally but unable to help wanting to shout from extreme disbelief.

I've no idea... – Replied Monique half-aloud.

They look like a happy couple! – Flora continued her squealing. – I don't get it! Have I been outside for too long? Have I not had enough sleep? Am I seeing things? Is that _Fakir-sensei_? – She squealed in an extremely unnatural way, trying to announce his name. Monique got irritated.

Would you stop squealing? You don't have to share every thought with the world, you know! – She whispered aggressively. Suddenly, in the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Dana's expression.

Dana had always admired Fakir for his straightness and fairness, and had always secretly cared about him for not having any friends or family, people who would really love him. Whenever she sees him he is always alone and serious, so she naturally thought pitiful of him and eventually grew fond of him. Seeing him happily talking to a girl like that, of course it would be a shock for her.

Dana, are you OK? – Asked Monique in a worried voice. Flora turned her eyes from Fakir and looked closely at Dana. She was pale and seemed to not be breathing at all. Flora jumped in front of her, covering the view towards Fakir and Ahiru. Dana flinched, awaking from her trance.

Are you OK? You got us worried there for a second... – Said Flora to her face, still standing in front of her. Dana gazed around absently to regain the sense of space, and then mumbled a little "I'm fine", turned around and ran towards their dorm as fast as she could, leaving the other two behind to stare after her.


End file.
